Strange moment
by Andy56
Summary: Miss Parker finds Jarod, they are talking in the street. My first English fic, please, be indulgent because I'm French!


Strange moment  
  
Author : Andy56 (MissParker63@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimers : Characters are not mine, I just do it for fun ! I don't earn money!  
  
Information : Post IOTH. I wanted to precise that I'm french, so please, excuse all my grammar faults and my problems with the vocabulary !  
  
***  
  
She found me and now, she is in front of me, standing up straight with a determined look. I should have left too many clues and they must have been too obviously, I think. Besides, after 6 years, she has considerably improved her results. I went out from my apartment, some minutes before, when I saw her arrive in her black Lincoln. I have to say that it was not really discreet. Then I began to run and I turned in a back street. Bad idea, very bad idea. I didn't know it was a dead end, I should have known that, I should foresee everything. She is always here, radiant like always, the problem is that she threatens me with her eternal Smith & Wesson. She has delightful tastes. Her way to dress, to do her hair, to make up and the choice of her weapon. Very nice object when we think about it : aesthetic, small, light and formidable. Parker comes up to me slowly, she moves with lightness, standing on her high heels. I have never understood how she did to run so fast without twist her ankles with these kind of shoes. Maybe is it why she never catch me? She is next to me, she orders me not to move and I listen her but I don't know why.  
  
I come up to him, taking my most threatening look and him, he smiles, as he usually does. When I saw him go out from his apartment, 5 minutes ago, I told me it was my lucky day and I was right. I bless the architect who drew this district because he had the good idea to make this dead end. I will at last, bring him back to the Centre and. and what besides? What will I do? They won't restore my freedom and he will be prisoner yet, tortured and mistreated. Why to do that? To prove to Raines that I am not an incompetent? Anyway, nothing could change the fact he is convinced I am. But I wait this moment since 6 years and I don't know how Jarod could get away from me. I order him to stay where he is and not to move, he listens to me. That's strange, he may be ill or I don't see very well. Now, my arm is stuck on his chest, he doesn't react. Will he do or tell something? Then I raise a arm and I press my gun under his chin, telling he has to come back at home. All what he finds to tell is "here are Syd and Broots?''. What does it matter to him? Do I ask him why he is always dressed in black? He continues smiling.  
  
She answers they were busy. On my opinion, she has gone without warning, but I don't know why. I smell her perfume, elegant, like her. I really love everything about her. Except one thing maybe, she absolutely wants me to go back to the Centre. The sun reflects in her eyes, her bewitching blue eyes. What is she thinking about? I don't know but I feel it's not today that she will bring me back to the "Horror House''. She wrinkles the eyes, does she understand what I am thinking about? Of course no, it's because of the sun. I should stop wishful thinking. She gets out handcuffs. Ehmm. She is interesting. No, I didn't tell it and I did't think about that. Though, Parker just dressed with leather and skilfully handling handcuffs, whip or others toys can be very. She orders me, always being so nice, to put them. Our faces are very close. If only there hadn't the Centre.But what is she doing? Yes, I am not dreaming, she sticks her lips on mine. They are so soft, so fragrant. Oh my God, she puts an hand behind my neck and she squeezes me against her. Suddenly, she moves away from me and repeats to me to handcuff. I ask her why she stops and she strangely looks at me. What have I told which is so strange?  
  
Why does he ask me that ? I have begun nothing, well, I just asked him to handcuff but I have stopped nothing at all. On the contrary, I have even repeated it to him a second time. He only puts a cuff and place his hand on my Smith & Wesson. But, what am I doing? Why am I lowing my arm? I can't resist in front of his plaintive look. Sometimes, he makes me think about a little boy, he is so cute. He begins walking to the street and I stay here, without doing something, with my arms dangling. I turn my head to see him moving away but he stops at the corner of the street. He holds his hand out to me, he tells me he is at the turning point and that he waits for me. On my left, a container, I throw out my sublime Smith & Wesson 9-mm gun without a regret. I walk, hesitant, to this man with spaniel look. He asks me if I am sure of my choice and I wonder if somebody has ever doubted more than me. But I answer that yes, in fact, I am just sure about one thing. I love him. I love him since the first time I met him, and without being pretentious, I know that it's the same thing for him. I give him my hand and we begin to walk together, side by side. He tells me he come to do a dream, a wonderful dream. I just answer him with a smile.  
  
The end  
  
It was my first fanfic in English, I hope it wasn't too horrible to read it ! I am sorry for my very bad expression, I'll improve, I swear! Could  
you let me a review, please?  
  
@ndy56 


End file.
